A Very Supernatural Story
by Marvel-0us
Summary: Dean n'a plus que neux mois à vivre, et il a bien l'intention d'en profiter. Il se rend en France accompagné de Sam. Evidemment, le surnaturel n'est jamais bien loin puisqu'ils tombent sur deux chasseuses française, Tamara et Alexandra... Revoyons un peu l'histoire... Cette FF a été écrite alors que je commençais seulement la série, il y a donc quelques incohérences.


**Petit avant-propos:** Cette FF a été démarrée alors que je n'étais pas DU TOUT à jour dans la série. Il se peut donc que quelques incohérences se glissent subtilement ça et là. Elle n'avait à la base pas vocation à être publiée, mais à la suite de nombreuses demandes de mes très chères Sandra, Elodie et Marie, je la publie ici. 

Les frères Winchester, Sam et Dean, n'étaient encore jamais allés en Europe, mais Dean avait décidé de changer tout ça. Après tout, il ne lui restait que peu de temps à vivre, autant en profiter. Ils avaient donc tous deux pris l'avion en direction de Paris. Dean, toujours terrifié à l'idée de voler plusieurs heures à des kilomètres du sol, commençait à regretter son idée de voyage en Europe. Et il n'était pas au bout de ces peines. 

En arrivant à Charles de Gaulle, les garçons s'occupèrent de louer une voiture Sam faisait office de traducteur pour Dean qui tomba des nues en entendant les modèles de voitures disponibles. 

\- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce pays? demanda Dean alors qu'il devait choisir entre une Clio et une C3… Ils n'ont pas de voiture américaine?

\- Faut croire que non, bon, tu te décides?

\- C3… On va essayer ça… 

Sam régla la paperasse avant de suivre Dean et l'employé pour récupérer la fameuse C3. Sam réprima un fou rire en voyant la dite voiture, tandis que Dean était sur le point de se mettre à pleurer. Il s'installa au volant avec un regard entre le mépris et le dégoût. Il regardait autour de lui, remarquant au passage qu'un horrible sapin vert se balançait sous le rétroviseur. Sam, s'impatientant, allait demander à Dean de démarrer, mais ce dernier le coupa net : 

\- Ne dit rien. 

Dean posa sa main droite sur le pommeau de vitesse et se rendit compte qu'en plus de devoir rouler dans une poubelle il allait devoir rouler une automatique. Il souffla d'agacement. 

\- Tu vas y arriver où il faut que je sorte pousser? 

Dean ne répondit pas et alluma la radio qui diffusa une musique tout à fait agaçante: "Il avait les mots" de Sheryfa Luna. Il éteignit la radio et souffla un coup. 

\- C'est l'enfer! lâcha Dean, dépité. 

Il finit par démarrer, difficilement, sous les regards intrigués des passants. Ces "vacances" commençaient mal. 

Pendant ce temps là à Paris, deux jeunes femmes se préparaient à sortir… 

\- Plus longue la veste, sinon on verra ton arme, sermonna la brune.

\- Cette veste est parfaite, répliqua la rousse en ouvrant grand sa veste qui laissait voir deux revolvers bien attachés.

\- Et puis je te rappelle qu'on part chasser des vampires… Une hache serait bien plus utile.

\- Tu sais bien que chez Billy, il n'y a pas QUE des vampires, il vaut mieux être prudentes. Et puis face aux vampires, je préfère... improviser. 

Alexandra, la brunette, leva les yeux au ciel tout en terminant de ranger ses affaires dans son sac. Il fallait toujours que Tamara se démarque avec ses idées fantaisistes. Et même si dans le fond elle avait raison, Alexandra ne l'avouerait jamais, tête de pioche qu'elle était. 

Il était déjà tard, et les filles ne traînèrent pas, elles jetèrent leurs affaires dans le coffre de la voiture, une magnifique Alfa Romeo Giulia de 67 rouge, un véritable petit bijoux. Pour rien au monde Alexandra aurait changé Giulia pour une autre. Un air de Kansas s'éleva dans la voiture: Carry On my Wayward Sons. Lunettes de soleil sur le nez, direction Paris. 

Le bar du vieux Billy se trouvait en périphérie de la Capitale. Billy était un chasseur "à la retraite" qui avait décidé d'ouvrir un bar pour rassembler les chasseurs du coin, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les démons fassent de son bar un lieu de rassemblement. Et pourtant… le bar du vieux Billy était un véritable nid à démons. Le propriétaire n'en était pas des plus ravis mais il comprit bien vite combien il était pratique de les avoir à portée de main. Alexandra et Tamara venaient pour récolter des informations sur un nid de vampires. Plusieurs disparitions avaient été déclarées et le nombres de victimes par exsanguination s'étaient soudainement multipliées. 

Habituellement, trouver et détruire un nid de vampire était assez facile, les vampires n'étant pas très discrets… Mais cette fois, c'était tout à fait différent, il semblait y avoir des nids partout en France, et plus les filles en détruisait, plus ils réapparaissaient. L'effet hydre de Lerne… Mais cette fois ci Tamara et Alexandra avaient peut-être trouvé une piste concernant une potentielle reine… 

\- Ces vampires m'impressionneront toujours par leur débilité… lança Tamara tentant de couvrir la musique d'Alexandra.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis? cria Alexandra.

\- Baisse la musique, je n'ai pas l'intention de crier.

\- QUOI ? 

Tamara leva les yeux au ciel, refusant de continuer la conversation dans ces conditions. Non pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas la musique de son amie, bien au contraire, mais de temps en temps, baisser un peu le son ne serait pas du luxe. Comme à son habitude, Alexandra se justifiait par sa célèbre phrase : C'est du Rock, ça s'écoute fort, c'est pas de l'Opéra…. 

Sur la route, Alexandra s'arrêta à une air d'autoroute pour faire le plein pendant que Tamara prenait les cafés. La jolie rousse était dans la file d'attente lorsqu'elle entendit deux américains parler : 

\- Pourquoi même quand on est de l'autre côté de l'atlantique il se passe des choses surnaturelles à côté de nous ? Demandait un grand brun plutôt baraqué. 

Il avait un journal à la main et semblait s'adressait à un autre homme face à lui qui tentait de déchiffrer le menu. 

\- Sam, c'est quoi ce pays ? On est dans un starbucks et je ne comprends rien à la carte. 

Le dénommé Sam leva les yeux au ciel et reprit la lecture du journal. Tamara avait entendu "surnaturel" et ces deux individus avaient retenu son attention, tant et si bien qu'elle ne vit pas que c'était son tour à la caisse. Elle s'excusa avant de commander son café ainsi que le thé d'Alex. 

Toujours dans ses pensées, Tamara percuta un homme de grande taille, renversant au passage un peu de son macchiato sur ses chaussures. 

\- Oups! dit-elle en levant les yeux. 

C'était ce même "Sam" qui lisait le journal dans la file d'attente une minute avant. Il s'excusa en anglais avant de reprendre sa route. 

\- Tam! Dépêche toi, on a encore de la route!

\- J'arrive, répondit Tamara en secouant son pied espérant faire disparaître la tache de machiatto de sa botte. 

Tamara rejoignit son amie tout en râlant: 

\- Ces américains sont vraiment insupportables! Faut qu'ils comprennent que c'est pas parce qu'ils ont des physiques d'acteurs qu'ils ont le droit de saccager mes pompes!

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé?

\- Je viens de te le dire, un américain a renversé MON café sur MES chaussures! Regarde! En plus il parlait de choses surnaturelles avec un autre américain…

\- Quelle paires?

\- Les Jimmy Choo…

\- Ouuuuh! 

Tamara passa le reste du trajet à tenter de nettoyer sa botte, sans grand succès. Elle était encore en train de râler quand Alexandra se garait non loin de chez Billy. Les filles espéraient vraiment que Billy avait des infos sur ces étranges agissements de vampires. 

Dès leur entrée dans le bar, les filles se sentirent mal à l'aise. D'habitude, il y avait toujours des visages de chasseurs connus… Mais là, aucun des clients ne semblait appartenir au monde des vivants. Tamara garda sa main dans le dos, histoire d'avoir son arme à portée de main. Alexandra croisa le regard de Billy au comptoir, ce dernier leur apporta deux blondes bien fraîches. 

\- Hey, salut Billy, lança Tamara pour engager la conversation.

\- Salut les filles, qu'est-ce qui vous amène par ici?

\- On avait espéré que tu serais au courant… répondit Alexandra.

\- Les vampires… Ils sont partout en ce moment, renchérit Tamara. 

Billy tiqua au mot "vampire", et ce n'était pas ses habitudes de tiquer sur ce genre de mot. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de tiquer tout court. Les filles échangèrent un regard. Elles connaissaient Billy depuis des années et le Billy qu'elles avaient en face d'elles, ce n'était pas, ou plutôt plus vraiment Billy. Alors que les filles réfléchissaient à un moyen de s'enfuir sans avoir l'air suspectes, cinq chasseurs entrèrent dans le bar, lourdement armés, ils étaient là pour détruire le nid. Tamara et Alexandra en profitèrent pour sortir leurs propres armes, l'union ferait la force sur ce coup là. Les présentations en règle attendront. Alexandra sorti deux machettes de ses bottes et en envoya une vers Tamara. C'était parti pour un massacre en bonne et due forme. 

\- Vous êtes qui? Lança le plus vieux des chasseurs.

\- Pas le temps pour les présentations, chéri, lança Alexandra tout en décapitant un vampire. 

En très peu de temps, les sept chasseurs étaient venus à bout des vampires. Tamara essuyait la lame de sa machette à l'aide d'une serviette trouvée sur le bar avant de replacer son arme dans sa botte. Alexandra fit de même avant de rejoindre Tamara à côté du bar. 

\- Merci du coup de main les filles. Mais qu'est-ce que deux gamines comme vous faisiez au milieu d'un nid de vampires?

\- On ne savait pas que c'était un nid avant de comprendre que Billy n'était plus Billy, répondit Tamara en ignorant volontairement qu'elle venait de se faire traiter de gamine. 

Tamara et Alexandra, du haut de leurs 25 ans étaient très souvent traitées comme des gamines. Pourtant, elles chassaient les démons depuis l'âge de 15 ans, d'abord aux côtés de leurs parents, puis depuis 7 ans, juste toutes les deux. Elles avaient toujours vécu sur les routes avec leur communauté de chasseurs. Jusqu'au drame de 2000, qui avait éliminé la quasi-totalité de la communauté. Un groupe de nombreux démon avait assiégé le campement des chasseurs en plein milieu de la nuit. Seule une caravane en avait réchappé : Celle des filles. Elles ignoraient encore aujourd'hui pourquoi ces démons les avaient laissée en vie. Tamara et Alexandra avaient depuis repris la route pour détruire le plus de démons possibles. 

Elles étaient souvent aidées par Barbara, la tante d'Alex. Elle était leur couverture lors de certaines missions ou Tamara et Alexandra se faisaient passer pour des membres des forces de l'ordre. Barbara avait toujours refusé de vivre sur les routes, bien qu'elle soit une chasseuse hors pair. Elle possédait donc sa propre maison, en bord de mer. Les filles aimaient s'y rendre pour se ressourcer et y prendre des conseils forts utiles. 

\- Faites attention la prochaine fois, les vampires sont partout en ce moment, ajouta un des chasseurs. 

Les filles hochèrent la tête avant de quitter le bar, ce n'était qu'une fois seules dans la voiture qu'elles se rendirent compte que Billy, figure emblématique de la chasse aux démons en France, était mort. C'était un choc, Tamara et Alexandra connaissaient Billy depuis très longtemps. 

Les filles avaient décidé de faire discrètement un tour dans l'appartement de Billy pour y trouver des potentiels indices pour la suite de l'affaire. Elles savaient parfaitement qu'elles n'avaient pas détruit le nid de vampires qu'elles cherchaient et elles avaient hâte d'en finir. Les filles étaient sur cette affaire depuis bientôt un mois, et elles étaient épuisées. 

L'appartement de Billy se trouvait au-dessus du bar, la porte était bien entendu fermée à clé, mais ce n'était pas ce genre de broutilles qui aurait pu arrêter nos deux chasseuses. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, elles avaient ouvert la porte et se trouvait à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Un véritable appartement de mâle célibataire avec ses cadavres de bière un peu partout, le cendrier rempli à ras-bord… 

Alexandra inspectait la cuisine, lampe torche à la main, tandis que Tamara s'était aventurée dans la chambre. A peine quelques minutes après leur arrivée, deux autres personnes s'était infiltré dans l'appartement. Alexandra entendit des pas et des voix, elle éteignit la lampe torche et se cacha derrière la porte. Et alors que les deux indésirables se séparaient pour, elle supposait, faire le tour des lieux, Alexandra maîtrisa le plus petit des deux. Une clé de bras et son revolver chargé contre son dos. 

\- Aïeuh! s'écria le jeune homme, surpris.


End file.
